<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise for You by QueenieLacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039975">A Surprise for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy'>QueenieLacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dancing, Gay Sex, M/M, Song: Dance For You (Beyoncé), Strip Tease, Unprotected Sex, lap dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK says ‘Thank You’  by putting on a little performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carlos couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he waited on TK to come back downstairs. He normally wasn’t one for surprises but TK promised him something and Carlos was eager to see it. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought the surprise was coming home to a romantic dinner. TK was setting everything up when he walked through the door. He was given a quick kiss before being told to clean up for dinner. Carlos took a quick shower and changed out of his uniform before going back downstairs. When he hit the bottom step, he saw that the lights had been dimmed and candles illuminated the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” TK took his hand and led him to the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this all about?” Carlos questioned and TK shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do something nice for my boyfriend?” TK winked as he pulled out a chair for Carlos. The police officer gave him a skeptical look before sitting down. “And before you ask, I didn’t cook. I bought it from your favorite place.” TK pressed a kiss to Carlos’ temple before sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos chuckled. “Thank you for not attempting to set my kitchen on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, I’m going to let that slide.” TK rolled his eyes and started to fix Carlos’ plate. The couple happily ate their dinner and dessert. When it was time to clean up, TK stopped Carlos and made him sit on the couch while he put up the leftovers and cleaned off the table. TK then mentioned something about a surprise but before Carlos could ask any question, TK disappeared upstairs and Carlos was left waiting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He soon heard TK descending the stairs and sat up straight, leaning forward slightly as he waited. TK reached the bottom of the steps and Carlos’ jaw fell open. TK was wearing his uniform shirt, just his uniform shirt. TK moved toward him and he could see that it just barely covered his boyfriend and hugged his body nicely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos quickly closed his mouth before he began to drool all over himself. “Ty…” Carlos managed to get out as his brain struggled to form coherent thoughts and words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK smirked at Carlos’ reaction. He wasn’t worried about this part. He could wear a potato sack and Carlos would still think he was the sexiest man alive. He just hoped he didn’t make a fool of himself in the next phase. TK took the small remote that controlled the Bluetooth speakers Carlos had installed in the living room and turned them on. He’d purposely left his phone on the table so he grabbed it and quickly chose the music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you (yes)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna show you how much I’m dedicated to you (yes)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna show you how much I will forever be true (yes)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TK began to move his body as the sultry sounds of Beyoncé came through the speakers. TK wasn’t much of a dancer and he really hoped he didn’t look like an idiot as he rolled his body and moved his hips. He dared to glance at Carlos’ face, expecting to see the man laughing at his attempts to be sexy. Instead, his boyfriend leaned forward and stared at him intently. TK could see how Carlos was gripping the edge of the couch as if he was having to hold himself back. This gave TK more confidence and he moved closer to Carlos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos swallowed hard as TK began to move his hips. He wanted to launch himself off the couch and push TK up against the nearest wall, but he managed to keep himself under control. He was sure TK wouldn’t appreciate him interrupting his performance so soon. His eyes widened as TK moved toward him and stopped to stand between his legs. He licked his lips as TK continued his movements but also started to undo the buttons on the shirt. Carlos watched as one by one the buttons came undone to revealed more of TK’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ty…” Carlos let out a moan when the last button was undone and TK pulled his shirt open to reveal the tiny pair of lace shorts that he was wearing. TK turned so his back was to Carlos and he teasingly raised the shirt so Carlos could see the back of his lacy shorts. TK continued to sway, hands going above his head as he got more into the music. He dipped down and slowly came back up, sticking his ass out as he came up. He turned around to face Carlos and slowly dipped down again, legs spread open to give Carlos a nice view, before going on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK ran his hands down his chest and quickly touched himself through the shorts, earning another moan from his boyfriend. He slowly rose to his feet and moved over to Carlos, pushing his shoulders so he sat back before climbing onto his lap. TK began to sway and grind on Carlos’ lap, feeling his boyfriend’s hardness pressing against his ass. Carlos’ excitement made him feel incredibly sexy and he showed it by slowly rising and falling on his lap, as if he was slowly riding Carlos’ cock, before grinding down hard and getting a groan out of the Officer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos couldn’t help but reach out and touch TK once he was on his lap. His hands found TK’s hips and moved to dip down to grab TK’s ass, but he was quickly stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the rules, Officer Reyes. No touching the dancers.” TK winked as he gently pushed Carlos’ hands from his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos grinned at TK’s words. “I was hoping you’d let it slide just for tonight.” Carlos’ fingers started to creep up TK’s thighs. He just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK smiled when he felt Carlos’ fingertips against his thighs. TK reached up to cup Carlos’ cheek. “Just this once, Officer.” He winked and Carlos was done holding back. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lover’s while pushing the shirt off of TK. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrap your arms around me.” Carlos demanded as he wrapped his arms around TK’s waist. Before TK could ask why, Carlos stood up from the couch. TK quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Carlos as the other man moved through the condo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos moved to kiss TK again as he walked toward the stairs. He carefully climbed them while managing to not break their kiss and quickly found the bedroom. He kicked the already ajar door open and walked over to the bed, dropping his lover on the bed. TK landed with a huff and his body was quickly covered by Carlos. He helped the other man take off his shirt before pulling Carlos down for more kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, TK.” Carlos swore against TK’s lips. “You’re so sexy.” Carlos hooked his fingers into TK’s shorts. “And these…” TK raised his hips so Carlos could pull his shorts off. Carlos tossed them aside before tugging at his own sweats and underwear. He pulled them off and then reached for the nightstand, quickly grabbing the lube and returning to appreciating TK’s body. <br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...no right to be this sexy.” Carlos mumbled against TK’s jaw. He moved down to his neck to leave marks as he fumbled with the lube, pouring some on his fingers and pressing them to TK’s entrance. Carlos was normally all about foreplay but he couldn’t be bothered with it right now. He needed to be inside of Tyler five minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Carlos!” TK moaned when felt one of Carlos’ fingers breach his entrance. A second finger soon joined the first and TK’s back arched off the bed as Carlos pressed against his spot. “Let me ride you, baby.” TK requested and he didn’t meet any pushback. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos pulled his fingers from TK and rolled over onto his back when TK pushed him. TK quickly straddled him and grabbed the lube, pouring some on Carlos’ cock before guiding it to his hole and sitting down on it. Both men moaned as TK lowered himself onto Carlos’ girth. He took a moment to get used to the stretch before rolling his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Carlos held onto TK’s hips as he rode his cock. TK moved his hips as if he was still dancing and it was driving Carlos crazy. “If you keep that up, I won’t last.” He warned as TK continued to roll his hips in just the right way that made Carlos’ toes curl. He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up to meet TK’s movement, desperately wanting to be deeper inside his man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, ‘Los.” TK gasped as Carlos began to thrust up into him. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself as he leaned down to kiss Carlos. “Want you to cum inside of me.” He breathed out as he pressed his forehead to Carlos’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea-Ah!” TK moaned when Carlos’ thrusts became quicker. He pushed back on his cock, rolling his hips to meet Carlos’ upward thrusts. “Fuck, yes! Give it to me!” TK stroked his cock faster as Carlos’ thrusts became rougher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carlos’ grip on TK’s hips tightened as he fucked into him. A growl slipped from his lips as his orgasm neared. “God, Ty. Gonna cum.” Carlos gave his lover a few more thrust before he tipped over the edge. He came with a loud moan that was swallowed by TK kissing him. TK rode him through his orgasm while TK chased his own. He wasn’t far behind Carlos in that regard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck, Carlos.” TK broke the kiss as he spilled between their bodies. His orgasm made him clench around Carlos, earning a moan from the other man. Carlos tilted TK’s head so he could kiss his lover. They shared soft, slow kisses as they came down from their respective highs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” TK said after regaining his breath and Carlos chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I should be thanking you.” Carlos offered but TK shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking care of me.” TK added. “I know I keep getting hurt and worrying you, and you had your own problems to worry about with the suspension and everything. I just...thank you didn’t seem like enough, so I wanted to do something for you.” TK explained and Carlos felt his heart swell. He raised his hand to cup TK’s cheek and bring him in for another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my boyfriend, Ty. I’m always going to worry and fret over you.” That made TK chuckle. “And I’m always going to take care of you whenever you need me to. I’ll do it happily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happily?” TK raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I won’t be happy that you’ve gotten yourself hurt again but I’ll never complain about nursing you back to health...especially if this is the ‘thank you’ gift I can expect to get.” Carlos joked and both men shared a laugh. “But seriously, you never have to thank me for something like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TK nodded before pressing a kiss to Carlos’ lips. “I guess I’ll have to come up with another excuse to give you a lap dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no excuse needed. You can just dance on me whenever. We can make this a part of our daily routine if you want.” Carlos grinned as TK playfully swatted his chest before rolling off of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should shower.” TK announced as he got off the bed. He turned to look at Carlos as he backed up toward the bathroom. “Go downstairs and turn off the speaker then meet me in the shower for your last surprise.” TK winked and Carlos jumped out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could really get used to all of these surprises. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>